the_life_of_a_shinigami_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Haibuko Uzaki
Haibuko Uzaki (Uzaki Haibuko) is a member of the Twelfth Division under Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He is the younger brother of Susanoo Uzaki, Chojuro Uzaki, and Taisuke Uzaki, the twin brother of Satsuki Uzaki, older brother of Inojiro Uzaki, the older half brother of Hana Uzaki, nephew of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and the uncle of Kagura Kurosaki. He was involved with Sosuke Aizen, until his death after the Arrancar Invasion. Appearance Haibuko is of average height with tanned skin and green eyes with brown and gold flecks. He has dark brown hair with light brown bangs that frame his face. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Haibuko wears the standard shihakusho. He wears his Zanpakuto at his waist and wears a length of black cloth around his forehead. Personality Haibuko is very dull and boring. He is a bit sadistic and did not mind stabbing his twin sister. He appeared eerily calm and always wore a frown. He enjoyed the fact that Aizen trusted him and saw him as his one true ally. It was at his death when he realized the error of his ways. History Haibuko is the fifth child of Tasuku and Yugito Uzaki. He was suspicious of his parents behavior after Tasuku cheated, but never did find out the real answer until later. Midori Sugai came to the Uzaki house to murder them. She had.murdered Yugito, Inojiro, Susanoo, and Chojuro. In a fit of mad rage, she slaughtered everyone else. In the Soul Society, Haibuko entered Shin'o Academy. After graduating, Haibuko and his sister Satsuki were trained togetger, but they could never cooperate. Once they became able Shinigami to look after themselves, Haibuko went to the Twelfth Division where he ascended to the co lieutenant rank under Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was also a subordinate of Captain Sosuke Aizen of the Fifth Division. He was frequently seen alongside Sakoku Nakamoto of the Eleventh Division. Plot Soul Society Arc Haibuko was first seen in the Twelfth Division Barracks along with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi when they tried to interrogate Ikkaku Madarame. From him, he learns Satsuki and Chojuro are Ryoka. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Liuetenant Yachiru Kusajishi, and Soxth Seat Sakoku Nakamoto arrive. Haibuko tells Sakoku the news. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Haibuko is a master swordsman and it is hard to believe he isnt on the Eleventh Division (the fact that Satsuki is on that division cancels the fact out). He relies on his Zanpakuto in battle and releases it when he deems it necessary. Kido Practitioner: Haibuko is very bad at Kido and prefers not to use it. Spiritual Power: Haibuko boasts less Spiritual Pressure than his co lieutenant sister, but its an arguable amount for a Fourth Seat. Enchanced Speed and Intelligence: Haibuko is very fast. He is lso very smart, as when he trained during the Ryoka Invasion, he trained to be faster than lightning. Zanpakuto Kaen no Tori (Sun Bird): In its sealed form, Kaen no Tori resembles a typical katana with red, yellow, and orange flame marks on the handle. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is Scorch (Yakekoge). Haibuko draws a flame like pattern in the air. His Zanpakuto turns into a colossal executioner's blade. The transformation is accompanied by a wave of heat in all directions. Shikai Special Ability: Kaen no Tori is a fire type Zanpakuto. Kaen no Tori can create and shoot fire at the enemy. The fire is scorching. *Gureto Hinotama (Great Fireball): Haibuko calls out the name of this attack while waving Kaen no Tori in the air. A large fireball generates and Haibuko aims it and shoots. *Hono Bokyaku (Flame Oblivion): Haibuko calls out the name of this attack while spinning Kaen no Tori in a circle. A storm of fire attacks his selected enemy. *Supaku Desutoroiya (Spark Destroyer): Haibuko calls the name of this attack while piercing the air with Kaen no Tori. Sparks jump in Haibuko's selected places, the sparks ignite and explode. Bankai: Encho no Tsuinzu (Flame Bird Twins): Haibuko's shihakusho gains flame markings while his executioner's blade gains a second colossal blade. Bankai Special Ability: Haibuko's fire abilities are three times as powerful in this state. He can also manipulate natrual flames. Trivia *Haibuko resembles Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto *Haibuko may have gotten a sadistic touch from his captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.